Joker (TV Series)
Joker is an adult animated TV series based on the DC villain of the same name. Cast Troy Baker as Joker Tara Strong as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Wade Williams as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc John DiMaggio as Carmine Falcone Episodes Season 1 #Joker is let out of jail by a man named Hugo Strange, who wants to see what the Joker will do. Joker returns to his old hide out only to realize it has been taken over by Penguin, he also finds out that Harley Quinn is now a stripper. He walks up to Penguin and asks if they can go back stage. When Harley is supposed to come out a skinned Penguin walks out before collapsing. The gang looks on stage and sees Harley in her old suit and Joker with a bloody knife, Joker then takes back control of his gang. Joker's first order of business is to take out every one of his enemies, the first being Carmine Falcone. #Joker is in a van playing with some cards when they all of a sudden stop, he asks what's going on and he finds out they are in Killer Croc's territory, he says he doesn't care and to drive in anyway. Joker continues playing with his cards when he hears something crash on to the top of the van. He and his men run outside with guns and they see Croc on top of the van, they try shooting at him but he takes the bullets like nothing. He fights Joker's men, ripping one in half, Joker then talks to Croc and makes a deal with him, Joker can pass through Croc's territory only if Joker brings Croc along to kill Carmine. #Carmine is holding a party for his son Mario when the lights all go out. Carmine tells everyone not to panic but they then hear the Joker's laugh and everyone either gasps or screams. The Joker then walks around, trying to tell a joke but everyone screams, when they do the Joker assumes they've heard it and kills them. He kills off many members of the Falcone family, including Mario, before making it to Carmine, he asks for Carmine to stop him if he's heard this one before, he then begins to slowly walk toward Carmine, telling a joke about a crime boss who is killed by a clown, he then pulls a gun and fires. #A man comes home and tells his wife that no one laughed at his jokes at the comedy club, which hits him hard, as he wants to become a comedian. At a bar, he is met by a strange man, who gives him his card, revealing the man is a gangster and he wants the man to do a job for him. The next day, the man is fired from his job, and is forced to do the job for the gangster. The gangster gives the man a box, containing a red mask. After putting it on, the gangster renames the man "Red Hood". Red Hood then gets a call, informing him his wife just died. Later, Red Hood breaks into ACE Chemicals with the other men. Most of them die and Red Hood is about to escape when Batman shows up, scaring Red Hood so much he falls into the chemicals behind him. Category:TV Series Category:Animated